Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For
by Pricat
Summary: Leroy isn't well with a rare virus but he's too afraid to ask for help because of his past but Kaimi along with Rueben and Jumba and an new experiment will help him and help him find home and an ohana.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgivness Is Hard To Ask**

**A/N My new fic has arrived!! It's about Leroy but he's not too well and needs help from Jumba and the others but he's afraid to ask because of what he's done to them but his brother Kaimi aka 627 wants to help him but also help him become part of an ohana like he and the other experiments have but will he have the courage to try and make an new start for himself? Also another experiment who's misunderstood like Leroy befriends him. Her name's Moopey. I hope my fave reviewers Kitten620 and Stitch8000 like.**

**It's another angsty one but gets happier as it goes on like Pillaloha Means Friendship but nothing too dark.**

It was a clear day in Kauai as there was excitement in the Pelekai house.

It was Kaimi's birthday and the entire ohana especially Kayden were working on the party but the red furred experiment was distracted but sad.

His older brother Leroy wasn't himself and had begun getting sick but he didn't want help but Kaimi knew why.

Leroy was trying to be strong for Kaimi's sake and not worry him or the ohana but Leroy knew they wouldn't help him if he asked them because of the evil he'd done but Kaimi knew it wasn't his brother's fault it happened.

It was Hamsterviel that had made him that way but he hoped Leroy was okay out there in the forest in Kauai where he'd been hiding after the ohana stopping him and his clones.

"Kaimi you okay?

You look worried.

What's wrong?" Rueben asked the red furred experiment.

He and Kaimi were friends but Rueben had a feeling that Kaimi was hiding something but never really asked him.

"It's nothing cousin.

Everything's good." he answered faking a smile.

"Good to know.

But if something's wrong, you can tell me.

We are friends after all." the golden brown experiment told him.

"Ih I know." Kaimi replied seeing him leave.

"_I wish I could tell you what's wrong with Leroy but would you and the others help if you knew?" _Kaimi thought softly.

He then was getting ready but saw somebody show up.

It was a female experiment.

She had black fur with a purple heart mark on her black furred chest, slender with dark violet anteenae but deep sadness in her navy eyes.

"Moopey what's wrong?

Tell me!" Kaimi said to her.

"I-It's Leroy.

He got worse than before.

He wanted to come visit you and tried using his disguise power to disguise himself as an animal but when he tried, it wouldn't work, then his eyes went from green to red and back again then fainted.

I tried waking him up but nothing worked.

I need your help." she told him.

Kaimi was about to answer when he heard footsteps as Kayden entered the room as Moopey made herself unseen so Kayden wouldn't see her.

"You okay honey?

You look worried." she told her husband.

"I-I'm okay.

I need to take a walk, okay?" he answered as Kayben saw him leave.......

* * *

Moopey sighed as she climbed to the tree house she and Leroy lived in while hiding in the forest. She was an experiment but had no powers and didn't know what they were but it made her sad because she felt that she didn't belong in the ohana with her other cousins but Leroy made her feel better and understood but he'd been getting sick since he was reactivated but had remained strong for her friend as Kaimi followed her inside.

He felt sorry for his older brother who was lying in bed in his biker suit with his normal red fur now pale orange and heard him moaning deliriously in sleep as he touched his older brother's forehead and found it was hot, hotter than lava.

"H-He got worse.

We have to get help.

I told him but he didn't want to worry anybody especially you.

He won't let me remove the suit." Moopey told him sadly as Kaimi put a hand on her dark furred shoulder.

"Let's take him to Jumba.

He'll know what to do." he reassured her as he approached Leroy and tried to pick him up but he thrashed at him making Kaimi back away but Moopey approached as Kaimi watched her pick him up but he seemed calm.

"Let's go." she said as he agreed.

He hoped Jumba would help....

* * *

It was late and most of the guests had gone home but Rueben was surprised seeing Kaimi show up looking sad but wondered why but was shocked as his friend explained what had happened to Leroy but the golden brown experiment understood as he took him and Moopey who was carrying Leroy gently in her arms to the Big Red Battleship but Jumba sighed seeing Leroy but understood as he wanted to examine him but listened as Kaimi explained along with Moopey what had happened to Leroy.

"Alright I'll help but I need to do tests on him." Jumba said.

"Thank you Jumba." Kaimi told him but Rueben saw sadness in his friend's eyes.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure Dr J can help him." he reassured him as he saw Moopey leave.

_"Please be okay brother_." Kaimi thought leaving the ship and going into the house.......


	2. Rough Nights And Peaceful Mornings

**Forgivness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to my reviewers for reviewing. You make me want to write more.**

Later that night Kaimi couldn't sleep.

He kept tossing and turning but Kayden wondered what was wrong but he wouldn't tell her but she saw him leave the room and went downstairs finding Rueben asleep on the couch.

"_Brianna must've tired him out or wanted to sleep with Marina." _he thought.

Rueben's eyes opened seeing Kaimi lying on the couch and smiled seeing him calm.

"Poor guy.

He's worried about Leroy." he told him but he fell asleep.

He then went to get a midnight snack.....

But Kaimi was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was remembering the last time he'd visited Leroy......

* * *

Jumba sighed as the sun rose over Kauai as he was doing tests on Leroy to detect what was wrong with him but needed to take off his jacket but knew Leroy wouldn't let him because to him, it was part of him but the red furred experiment was in a fusion chamber so he wouldn't make the other experiments sick or make Leroy worse.

But the Quanta Quaglian gasped seeing fur fall out from the jacket and had a feeling he knew what it was.

"_He has the Quanta virus._

_This is bad._

_I have to get the medication but Kaimi won't like this._

_I know how attached he is to Leroy._

_They're brothers after all."_ he said picking up patches of Leroy's fur which was now pale orange.

He hoped that the virus wasn't strong right now in Leroy's system but he shivered.

"Dr J what's up with Leroy?

Does Kaimi know?" Rueben asked him.

"No he doesn't.

He has an incurable illness called the Quanta virus.

I'm afraid of hurting Kaimi emotionally.

You know how attached he is to Leroy." he told him.

"Maybe he should know.

He didn't sleep too good last night because he was asleep on the couch beside me." he told him.

"Maybe you're right 625." he answered as he heard noise come from the house as the young experiments including Brianna his daughter.

But he saw sadness in Kaimi's eyes as he was in the living room.

"Hey Kaimi you okay?

You had a rough night huh?" the sandwich making experiment said to his friend.

Kaimi nodded but saw Jumba enter.

"627 I need you to come with me to Big Red Battleship.

Need to talk about Leroy." he said as Kaimi followed him but Rueben stayed went to get breakfast.

He hoped that Kaimi would be okay.......

* * *

"You mean Leroy's really ill?

What does he have?

I need to know so I can help him!" Kaimi said to Jumba as they were in the Big Red Battleship as he watched Leroy's eyes open.

"Kaimi....... don't worry about me, okay?

Besides nobody cares about me.

Ohana probably happy I'm ill." he whispered weakly as Kaimi shivered hearing that.

"Naga true brother.

I..... care about you.

I know you did bad in the past but that was because Hamsterviel programmed you to be evil but I know they'll forgive you.

Also Moopey cares about you.

She was worried yesterday when you wouldn't wake up." Kaimi said putting a hand near the glass as Leroy did the same but Jumba noticed that Stitch had been watching but he felt sad for Kaimi.

"Jumba....... can you make Leroy better?" Kaimi asked his creator and father.

The Quanta Quaglian sighed sadly.

"The Quanta virus is uncurable but I can help him cope with it through medication but I need to make it.

But don't worry he won't die from it.

But he's going to need your help to help him.

I know you can do it." he told him.

Kaimi nodded as he watched Jumba leave for breakfast but he felt sorry for his brother.

But he hoped he could help.

"_Don't worry brother._

_I'll help you any way I can to get better."_ he thought as he watched Leroy sleep....

* * *

Rueben was watching the young experiments playing in the back yard as he sat in the hammock eating a sandwich but he noticed that Brianna was very shy around the other young experiments as she was playing by herself. She was now five years old and looked like Rueben but she had calmed down growing up but was very quiet and shy even when the other experiment kids wanted her to play with them.

He knew that she loved being with him and Marina but was having trouble making friends.

But he saw Kaimi sad and curled up in a ball crying.

He left the hammock and walked over to him.

"Hey Kaimi you okay?

Did Dr J tell you what was wrong with Leroy?" he asked him.

"Ih cousin.

He's very sick with Quanta virus which is uncurable.

Jumba said he would help but Kaimi very worried for Leroy.

He is all Kaimi has." he told him.

"That's not true.

You have an ohana who loves you and you have me as a friend.

I know you can help him." Rueben told him as he wiped away his friend's tears.

"Thanks Rueben." he said hugging him as he saw Stitch stare at him sadly.

He then went to the Big Red Battleship to talk to Jumba.....

* * *

Jumba was examining the blood sample he'd taken from Leroy as Stitch entered the ship. He had a feeling he wanted to talk about Leroy being here but understood as he saw the red furred experiment toss and turn in sleep but felt sorry for him seeing more of his fur falling off him. Even though he'd done wrong in the past, he knew Leroy didn't deserve this kind of pain.

"You come to laugh at me Stitch?" he asked weakly.

The blue fluffy alien didn't respond to Leroy.

"Naga mock Leroy.

He very sick.

Kaimi scared for you." he answered him.

"Why..... do you care?" Leroy asked him.

"We ohana.

Ohana means family.

Family means nobody gets left behind or frorgotten.

Stitch know Leroy was left behind but sorry.

Help Leroy get better." he replied as Leroy looked stunned.

"626 Leroy needs to rest.

You mustn't tell ohana yet because they wouldn't trust Leroy and want him out.

Do you promise to keep this a secret for now?" he asked him.

"Ih.

Stitch promise." he answered leaving......

He hoped Leroy would be okay.


	3. Having A Little Faith

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to my reviewers, you guys rock.**

**Plus I have faith that Jumba can help Leroy along with Kaimi.**

**They are part of his family.**

Lilo gasped as she heard what Stitch told her that night while in bed. Stitch knew that he shouldn't break his promise to Jumba but he always told her everything that was bothering him or on his mind but had told her because he'd been quiet.

"Don't worry Jumba can help Leroy, I know it.

But that's not what's bothering you, is it honey?" she told her husband stroking his blue fur.

"Ih Stitch know Jumba can do it.

Stitch feel sad for Leroy.

He all alone and nobody want him.

We should help." he answered her.

He then felt her hug him.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"You can see good in Leroy, can't you?

Along with Kaimi, right?" she said.

Stitch nodded in reply.

"Ih Lilo right.

Leroy needs help to get better and find ohana.

Like Stitch did with you." he said as she smiled.

* * *

Jumba smiled sadly seeing Leroy drink water. He was working on medication but in the meantime was giving him plenty of fluids but was worried for him. He knew there was some goodness in him but had a feeling only Kaimi could see it for now.

"Don't worry Leroy.

Jumba is working on medicine to help." he said stroking his pale orange red fur.

"T-Thanks Jumba but why help me?

I hurt you and the others." Leroy told him sadly with a look of pity in his eyes.

"Yes that is true but that Hamsterwheel's fault.

You're still one of my children and I care about you like with all my creations.

I am your father after all." he told him hugging him gently.

He wouldn't get the virus because his species were immune to it but he felt bad for his creation.

"Thanks father." he whispered falling asleep as Jumba went back to work.

He felt the drive to make the formula to help him.

* * *

Kaimi was entering the forest but was searching for somebody who lived there along with Leroy.

He heard soft singing as he came to the tree house where Leroy lived but saw Moopey there singing. She looked sad in the beauty of the moonlight but had a feeling she was worried about Leroy like he was.

"Kaimi...... how long have you been there?" the female experiment asked him softly.

"A few minutes.

You have a beauitful singing voice.

Like Angel but with a less girly attitude." he said to her.

"Thanks.

How...... is he?

I heard Jumba doing tests on him.

Will he be okay?" the female experiment asked him.

Kaimi was silent for a moment.

"Jumba found out what was wrong with him.

He has the Quanta virus and it's uncurable but he won't die.

Just very sick.

But Jumba's working on medicine to help him cope with it.

Right now he's in a fusion chamber resting.

I know he'll get better.

Do you want to see him Moopey?" Kaimi explained softly.

"Ih.

I need to know he's okay." she said hiding how she was feeling in her tone of voice.

"Let's go." he said leading the way back to the Pelekai house.....

* * *

Jumba was asleep in his bed in his and Pleakley's room but was having unpeaceful dreams but deserved them because he'd left Leroy behind and he was ohana but didn't want him to use his uncontrollable strength to hurt those he cared about but could see goodness in him like Lilo with Stitch. But he woke up with a jolt as his body was in a cold sweat as he decided to take a walk to calm his nerves. He hoped that he could help Leroy.

But in the Big Red Battleship, Leroy was surprised waking up to see Kaimi with Moopey.

"Hey Leroy.

I was worried for you after what happened.

Kaimi explained to me the illness you have.

I know you'll get better.

I won't give up on that or my faith in Jumba.

He can do anything he puts his mind to.

But at least you have Kaimi to keep you company." she told him putting her hand to the glass of the fusion chamber as he did weakly with his eyes closed as Jumba came in as Moopey made herself unseen.

The Quanta Quaglian sighed at that.

He knew Moopey was shy but was always sad and felt alone.

"Kaimi it's late.

You should go sleep.

I'll handle things here." he reassured him.

Kaimi nodded asche left the ship.

"Jumba?" Leroy said softly.

"Ih Leroy.

What is it?" he asked him.

"I need you to promise to keep Kaimi happy while I'm like this along with the entire ohana.

I will get better, right?" the red furred experiment said softly.

"Ih Jumba promise to keep Kaimi okay.

You will get better in time but you should keep faith in yourself and in me." he told him as he went back to work.

* * *

Moopey watched as Jumba was too caught up in his work as she reappeared but saw Leroy smile as his eyes opened in surprise to see her.

"Why're you still here?

Lilo and the others will find you.

Why do you care about me so much?" he asked softly.

"I care because I'm your friend.

Something you've never had before me." she said leaving.

He thought about that falling asleep......


	4. Silver Lining in an New Friend

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to my reviewers who like this. **

**Don't worry Leroy's not dying, just very sick but he'll get better.**

**This will get happier as the fic goes on especially since I plan romance in this later on.**

Early sunlight poured through the windows of the Big Red Battleship as Jumba woke up. He was half awake and had been up all night but at last he heard the computer beep and gasp excitedly at what it said on the screen.

"_Quanta virus medication ready." _he read as a tear of joy escaped him.

He saw Leroy asleep in the fusion chamber and smiled.

He would be able to help him after all.

"Jumba breakfast!" Monte said softly knocking on the door.

The Quanta Quaglian smiled as he left the ship.

He would tell Leroy later but would wait......

* * *

Moopey hummed as she walked through the forest but was heading towards the Big Red Battleship and the Pelekai house to see Leroy because she'd had a very peaceful sleep after visiting him and wanted to see him again because she had a friend in Leroy and it made her feel better compared to how she felt those days in the lab after her creation especially with Angel making fun of her because she had no powers abd didn't know what hers were but because of that, she had a hard time trusting others and opening up around them but for some reason it was how she could relate and understand Leroy so well.

She remembered the day she'd met Leroy after he protected her and rescued her from the dog catcher.

She'd never forgotten that day but knew Leroy was like her, just wanting somebody to befriend him and understand him and not run away like others had but she knew there was goodness in him.

"_I hope he's feeling better today."_ she thought entering the back yard of the Pelekai house and into the Big Red Battleship.

She smiled seeing Leroy was still asleep and didn't want to wake him up.

"_I'll just wait for him to wake up."_ she thought watching him.

* * *

Lilo chuckled seeing Brianna walking on the ceiling with jam on her hands as Rueben was trying to get her to come down dressed in his Subway uniform but Jumba along with Sukai and the other young experiments couldn't help but laugh at Brianna's antics and cuteness. She reminded him of Stitch in a way.

"It's okay Rueben she's only five and nothing got broken or hurt.

You'd better go to work before you're late." Marina said to her husband as he agreed kissing her.

Marina smiled seeing him leave the house but the family noticed Jumba seemed in a better mood than a few days ago.

"I managed to make the medication for the Quanta virus for Leroy.

I'll wait until he wakes up to give him some." he announced as Kaimi's eyes were wide with surprise.

"You think it'll work?" he asked as Jumba nodded but they saw worry in Pleakley's eye.

He had a feeling he wasn't happy that Leroy was here.....

* * *

Leroy was surprised to see Moopey there as he woke up. He wondered what she was doing here but had a feeling she came to see him as a weak smile crossed his face.

"What're you doing here Moopey?

I was thinking about what you told me last night before you left.

I'm not good at trusting other people or experiments, okay?" he said to her coughing.

"Because they don't understand you and think you're dangerous?" she told him.

He nodded surprised that she'd hit the nail on the head.

"But how did you know that?" Leroy asked her weakly.

But before she could answer, they heard Jumba's voice.

"Blitznak!" Moopey said vanishing so Jumba wouldn't see her as he and Kaimi came in.

Leroy you're awake!

I have good news." he said as Leroy looked at him in wonder.

"What is it?" the red furred experiment asked him curiously.

"I managed to make the medicine for the virus that rages within you as we speak.

It should help." he said opening the fusion chamber as Kaimi backed away as Leroy got up but tried walking over to Jumba but fainted but Jumba caught him.

"Don't worry this should help." he said opening the bottle and putting a spoon in it as Leroy opened his mouth.

Jumba then put the spoon with the purple liquid in his mouth and removed it seeing him swallow.

"Did it work?" Kaimi asked anxiously.

"We'll have to wait and see.

But Leroy should stay in the chamber just to make sure." he answered him..

Kaimi understood as he heard Rueben calling and left the ship.

Leroy then saw Moopey reappear.

"How do you do that?

You're like Houdini.

Are you afraid of Jumba and what were you going to say before he and my brother came into the ship?" Leroy said.

Moopey sighed before answering him.

"I never had any friends back in the lab because the other experiments teased me because I have no powers and don't know what they are.

I was alone until..... you came along.

I vanish like that when I'm afraid or shy but it's not a power.

I can turn it off when I'm around people I trust." she replied to him.

"So you trust me?

Wow nobody ever trusted Leroy before." he answered softly.

But later he saw her leave and wondered where she'd went.

He was thinking about things.....


	5. Worried About Losing Powers

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed.**

**I hope you like.**

Jumba sighed as he sat on the bed in his and Pleakley's room listening to Pleakley lecturing him about how dangerous it was to have Leroy here but the Quanta Quaglian wasn't listening as usual. He hated how his room mate and best friend viewed his creations but to him they were his children.

"Leroy hasn't even destroyed anything since he's been here Pleakley.

Too sick to even try.

Jumba know that.

Ill with Quanta virus." he told him.

Pleakley then saw his room mate leave but there was a sad look of hurt in Jumba's eyes as he saw him leave but sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt Jumba's feelings like that but sometimes Jumba had to be kept in check.

"_Maybe I should check on him later to make sure he;s okay."_ the Plorgian thought but saw Nabu in the living room playing by himself.

Sukai and most of the experiment kids went to kindergarten but Nabu wasn't allowed because he was like his father but the Plorgian felt a little twinge of sadness for the young experiment.

He knew how it felt to be alone.....

* * *

Leroy wondered what was bothering Jumba as he entered the Big Red Battleship as he gave him more of his medicine. He had been curious since he'd heard the Quanta Quaglian mutter as he'd entered the ship.

"It's nothing Leroy.

I want to try something." the former evil genius told him opening the fusion chamber as he climbed out weakly and walked on all fours since he wasn't at full strength to walk normally.

He saw the police cruiser there and wondered what was going on.

"Try and lift it up." he heard Jumba say but did as he was told.

But he couldn't do it as he crawled out from under the cruiser and lay on his side in the fusion chamber.

"W-Why couldn't I do it?

I've been able to do it before." Leroy said nervous as Jumba sighed.

"_I knew this would've happened because of the vurus."_ he thought as Leroy sensed his creator and father's worry.

"It's the virus doing this, right?" he said as Jumba nodded sadly.

"Ih Leroy.

The virus is weakening and eliminating most of your powers except for disguising and being indestructible and your extra body parts.

Sorry about this.

That's why I didn't want to tell you but seeing you struggle with that cruiser confirmed it." he answered as Leroy looked sad.

But he felt tired and decided to sleep....

* * *

Kaimi felt sorry for his brother as he and Rueben were picking up the young experiments from school but was deciding to hide how he was feeling from his friend because right now Leroy needed him and he couldn't be emotionally weak or a wreck. But Rueben could tell something was wrong eating a graham cracker sandwich with peanut butter and jelly.

Sometimes Kaimi vented his feelings and he'd heard those emotional fits and tried to help but right now he could feel Kaimi was worried about Leroy.

"Nothing's wrong Rueben.

I can handle it on my own.

I know you care about me because we're friends.

Leroy needs me the way Marina and Brianna need you." he answered looking away as tears welled in his eyes but Rueben could see this.

"Okay but if you need me, I'll be there for you." he said as Kaimi wiped the tears away before anybody could see how he was feeling......

* * *

Leroy had been crying in his sleep and coughing a little as he remembered what Jumba had told him but woke up hearing the door open but smiled a little seeing Moopy. She detected the sadness from him and wondered what was bugging him. She saw him look at his hands as she sat on the fold down bed as he got out of the fusion chamber but nearly fell as she caught him and brought him over to the bed.

"Thank you.

I'm...... just sad." he said to her.

"I know.

I felt it as I entered the ship.

What's wrong?

You can tell me.

We're friends now." she said.

That word _friend_ ignited good feelings every time he heard it but wasn't sure. He'd found it hard to trust anybody since he'd been activated besides Hamsterviel but then he was only using him for his destructive power but he wasn't sure. Looking at Stitch and the cousins being friends made him a little depressed inside and wanted a friend to share his feelings but it was a little harder for him.

"_You can trust her._

_She's one of us and she wants to help you._

_What've you got to lose?"_ a voice in his head told him.

"The virus within me is making me lose my powers except for my disguise power and being indestructible.

I feel like a loser and that's how the others will treat me if they find out.

My powers are a part of me.

My identity." Leroy told her as there was an understanding look in Moopey's eyes.

"You're not a loser Leroy.

I know how you feel.

I don't have any powers and dob't know what mine are.

Jumba never told me." she said hugging him as he cried a little as Jumba had heard that.

He felt guilty for what Moopey had gone through because of him.....

* * *

But in the house Lilo was planning a beach party with Stitch and the family's help but they noticed Jumba was a little distracted and wondered what was wrong but he didn't want to say about Moopey in case Pleakley found out and got more angry at him than he already was but he knew she was shy but for some reason wasn't shy around Leroy but knew Kaimi had been quiet and withdrawn around the family but understood as Kaimi was worried about Leroy.

_"Speaking of Leroy, I need to give him more medicine or the virus could get worse again._

_That I can't allow_." he thought but Lilo saw him go off and was curious......


	6. Standing Up For Ohana

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope my reviewers enjoy and thanks for their reviews.**

Moopey woke up from another dream but it hadn't been a pleasant one about Leroy. Her eyes were full of sadness but she shook those thoughts from her head. She knew some of the other experiments only saw Leroy as bad but she and Kaimi saw another side to him that the others didn't see.

"_Maybe I should go visit him before going to that party._

_It might put my mind at ease." _she thought leaving the tree house.

She and Leroy had been living there ever since the day they'd first met but she knew that right now Leroy needed help. She could understand his feelings of anger and being misunderstood.

But Kaimi had invited her to the beach party later but she wasn't sure because all the other experiments would be there and she wasn't sure she could face them again after all these years without them being mean to her because she was different.

But she decided to not think about that as she entered the back yard of the Pelekai house and approached the Big Red Battleship but heard sounds of struggle as she entered the ship seeing Jumba trying to get Leroy to take his medication.

"What's going on?

Why is Leroy throwing a tantrum?" she thought but Jumba gasped seeing her.

"S-So you finally reveal yourself my little creation." he said but she ignored him.

"Leroy refuses to take his medicine." Jumba said as Leroy growled angrily but weakly.

Moopey had a feeling why he didn't want to take it because he was losing his powers except for his disguising power along with being indestructible and his extra arms, spines and antennae.

"Let me handle him....... okay?

I-I can help him." she said nervously as Leroy gasped at her speaking up.

Jumba was surprised by that.

"Okay.

Good luck." he said leaving them.

He had to go get ready for the party.

* * *

Kaimi was very quiet later as he was at the beach.

The party hadn't started yet but his brother was on his mind. Moopey had told him how Leroy wouldn't nearly take his medication but hearing how much she cared about him made him take it.

"Kaimi you okay?

You've been really quiet all day." Rueben told him but the red furred experiment remained quiet.

"I-I'm just worried about Leroy.

Maybe I should just go.

He needs me more but..... I feel bad for him." he said.

"Why Kai?

I know you guys get on great." he said trying to comfort his friend.

"Kaimi forgot about Leroy ever since he found Kayden and ohana.

If it wasn't for Moopey, he'd be all alone out there.

Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten, right?

But I forgot about him.

I broke that rule!" he told him sobbing and putting his hands to his face.

The golden brown experiment felt sorry for him as he hugged him.

"Don't worry you've done nothing wrong Kai.

But maybe you should go be with him.

Who's Moopey?

You tell me she always hangs around with Leroy, right?" he told him.

Kaimi smiled weakly as he nodded.

He was beginning to calm down as they were in a cave on a far off side of the beach where they could talk.

"She's another experiment but she has no powers but doesn't know her powers.

Leroy met her a month ago after saving her from the dog catcher.

They became friends if you know what I mean.

She's the only one he listens to apart from me.

When...... he started getting sick with that virus, I begged him many times to go to Jumba but he wouldn't because he fears the ohana will hurt him or imprison him but that night when Moopey brought me to the tree house, I had to get Leroy help.

I know he's the black sheep of our family but he's still ohana and my brother so I had to help him.

I hope he's okay." Kaimi explained.

Rueben was amazed hearing this and how strong Kaimi was being for Leroy.

"Hey Kaimi let's go back to the party, okay?" he said holding out his hand.

"Ih." he replied taking it as they left.....

* * *

Moopey was nervous as Kaimi and Rueben arrived on the beach but being around them made her feel safe especially with the other experiments around but most of them were curious about her but Angel snickered seeing her.

"Why're you here?

You have no powers.

I thought you had no courage to show your face here Moopey." she told her.

Stitch growled seeing how worried Moopey was becoming but then heard Jumba gasp seeing Leroy stumble towards him but saw him sit on the sand as the other experiments were nervous as Moopey joined Leroy.

"What's he doing here?

I thought he was locked up.

Maybe Moopey freed him!" Angel said as Kaimi growled at that.

"Leroy naga being dangerous.

He ill with Quanta virus.

Moopey care about him like I do." he told them but Leroy gasped hearing Kaimi say that.

"H-How did you get here?

You were in the ship." Moopey told Leroy.

"Felt lonely and missed you.

Finished medicine." he answered as he felt her hug him.

Angel along with the other experiments were confused but Stitch understood.

He hoped Leroy would be okay but saw Moopey gasp feeling Leroy's head as a fever was slowly.

"Is it the virus getting strong again?" she asked Jumba.

"Flu this time but Jumba will help him.

You were being brave Kaimi to stand up for Leroy like that.

Why would you do that?" Jumba said as Kaimi looked at Leroy.

"It's what ohana does, right?

They love and care for each other, even stand up for them." he answered seeing Jumba leave with Leroy.

Moopey watched them go but turned invisible.

The party then went on as Moopey left but Kaimi went after her followed by Rueben.

* * *

Moopey was surprised seeing Kaimi and Rueben enter the tree house as she reappeared. They saw fear in her eyes but Kaimi understood how she was feeling but knew Angel had started that. He then saw her cry.

"W-Why're you here?" she said through tears looking away from them but Kaimi didn't blame her along with Rueben.

"We were worried about you.

After Jumba left with Leroy, you vanished and came back here.

You are ohana and a cousin after all." Kaimi answered seeing her wipe away the tears with her hand.

"Yeah, Yeah ohana's supposed to never leave you behind or foeget about you but they did.

When the other experiments found out I have no powers, they made fun of me and made me feel alone.

Until......" she said.

"Until you met Leroy, right?" Rueben asked her.

"Ih until I met Leroy.

He recued me from that human but he seemed to understand how I felt and our friendship began from there.

In my heart, it felt like we became family.

But I hope he;s okay.

He's the only friend I have in this world." she told them.

"_She reminds me of myself..... before I had Gantu._

_Jumba hated me because I didn't want to destroy and the other experiments didn't want me either but Gantu did and we became friends without realising it until we were stopping the Leroys."_ Reuben thought.

Kaimi saw the look in his friend's eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

"I know how you feel Moopy." Rueben said to her.

"Y-You do?

But how?" Moopey asked him.

"I was like you Moopey alone and being forgotten by ohana until I met Gantu.

He befriended me when Jumba called me a failed experiment and the other experiments didn't like me.

But with Gantu, I have an one true place.

If you want, we could be your friends." Rueben told her.

Moopey gasped hearing that as she turned around to face them.

"I-I'd like that.

I didn't know there was another experiment like me." she said smiling sadly.

Kaimi nodded in reply as he had an idea.

"You don't have to stay here, you know.

You could come back to the house with us.

I know Lilo and the others wouldn't mind." he told her as she nodded.

She then followed them to the Pelekai house.....

* * *

Jumba sighed as he was in the Big Red Battleship giving Leroy a flu shot which the red furred experiment hated but understood that with the Quanta virus in his system, having the flu in him would make him more worse.

But the Quanta Quaglian was nervous seeing that the Quanta virus medication was finished but needed to make more for Leroy.

"Will I be okay soon?" Leroy asked weakly.

"Ih once I make more medicine to help you." he told him.

Leroy smiled seeing Moopey and Kaimi enter the ship.

He remembered what Kaimi had done for him at the party when Angel and the other experiments were nervous seeing him but smiled.

"Thanks..... brother for defending me." he said.

"You're welcome.

It's what ohana does.

Also Moopey's going to be living here." Kaimi told him.

Moopey saw Leroy smile as he heard that as he fell asleep in dreaming......

He just hoped that Lilo and the others would let her stay.


	7. Trying to Fit In

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Stitch80000 for reviewing. **

Moopey was lying on the couch with a blanket over her later that night but was worried about Leroy but had been having an nightmare as she let her mind wander. But she saw Jumba enter the house.

He knew that she was different from the other experiments and hadn't powers but he'd found something out on his computer about her and wanted to tell Moopey but was afraid because he knew she didn't trust him but trusted Leroy and Kaimi along with Rueben.

He then had an idea as he went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of warm milk.

"There must be a way of earning Moopey's trust." he thought leaving the kitchen but Moopey had heard that.

She then left the house through the dog door and ran to the Big Red Battleship.

Leroy wasn't in the fusion chamber but was in the fold down bed in cosy black pyjamas and a sleeping cap. Moopey relaxed seeing her.

"Did I wake you?

Soka." she said to him.

"Naga wake me.

Leroy..... couldn't sleep." he said coughing slightly.

"_I wonder why he couldn't sleep?_

_Probably worried."_ she thought.

"Had sad dreams.

Leroy feeling alone especially at party.

Cousins afraid of meega." he answered softly as he looked away.

The virus was making him worse again without the medicine.

"Will you be okay...... until Jumba makes more of the medicine?" Moopy asked him as she climbed in beside him.

"Ih I hope." he answered softly as he stroked her gently.

But instantly he was out like a light.

She smiled softly at that.

"Goodnight Leroy." she whispered falling asleep...

* * *

In a prison cell Hamsterviel smiled activating the transporter he'd hidden in his cell which the guards hadn't found but he knew that Leroy was on Kauai and wanted him but didn't know he had the Quanta virus or that he'd lost most of his powers but it wouldn't matter as he vanished from prison....

* * *

Lilo saw Kaimi sitting at the table with Rueben in the kitchen playing Go Fish and drinking coffee while waiting for the rest of the family to wake up but they were talking about something in Turian and it was about Leroy but stopped talking about it as they noticed Lilo was there.

"Morning.

What were you guys doing up at this time of the morning?

Rueben normally sleeps in and Kaimi you're normally helping Kayden.

Is something going on?" Lilo told them.

"Nah we felt like getting up besides Brianna's in the bed with Marina." Rueben answered.

But they saw a smile on Jumba's face as he entered in his pyjamas and wondered what was going on.

"What has you in a good mood Dr J?" Rueben asked him curiously.

"Moopy was in the fold down bed with Leroy sleeping beside her with their arms around each other's waists.

Very cute." Jumba answered as they chuckled.

But they stopped seeing Moopey come into the house but she looked nervous.

Rueben understood along with Kaimi how being in an new place felt.

Morning guys.

How did you sleep?" the female experiment told them.

"Good." Kaimi told her but saw her hide under the table as Lilo entered the kitchen.

"_I guess she's just shy around others but from what I overheard Jumba say, she's not shy around Leroy._

_Maybe he can help bring her out of her shell." _she thought as she heard laughter as Sukai and the other young experiments were waking up.

Reuben saw Moopey vanish and leave the house but they had a feeling she went to be with Leroy where she felt safe.

Kaimi agreed with him as they saw them run in but saw Brianna was a little sad.

She had trouble making friends like Moopey..

Jumba sighed as he left the house and went to the Big Red Battleship......

* * *

Hamsterviel smiled as he landed on Kauai because he wanted to get Leroy back.

He remembered the power he'd felt with the red furred experiment and wanted to take over the universe but was unaware that Leroy had been affected by the Quanta virus but the gerbil like alien snickered as he began to plan.

He knew once he had Leroy back, the universe would be his......

* * *

Jumba smiled walking into the Big Red Battleship seeing Leroy asleep with his arms curled around the pillow but his fur was around it after falling off. Moopey was watching him sleep invisibly but smiled seeing him sleep because he looked so peaceful. She still didn't trust Jumba but hoped he would make more of the Quanta virus medicine to help him.

"Why doesn't she show herself?" Jumba muttered as he was working on the medicine.

Leroy's eyes opened hearing that.

"Moopey just shy.

She trusts me and Kaimi." he replied to him.

"Why doesn't she trust me?

Jumba did create her after all." Jumba told him.

"She sad because she has no powers.

Other experiments not like her.

Like Angel, remember?" Leroy told his creator coughing as Jumba gave him some flu pills.

Jumba sighed at that.

He remembered that he hadn't finished Moopey before he was captured by the Galatic Alliance but wanted to help her.

He then heard the videophone ring as Leroy hid under the bed covers as he answered it.

He saw the Grand Council Woman on the screen and wondered what was wrong.

"Hamsterviel has escaped from prison.

I have a feeling he's looking for Leroy but you assured me he was far away, right?" she said.

"Ih.

Don't worry.

If Hamsterviel shows up, we'll take care of him." Jumba answered as he hung up.

He saw Leroy shiver as he poked his head out of the covers but he'd lost more fur.

Jumba didn't blame him for being a little afraid.

"Don't worry Leroy.

Hamsterviel isn't getting his hands on you." Jumba told him as the red furred experiment.

* * *

Lilo smiled as she saw Reuben and Kaimi leaving and wondered where they were going but she had a feeling they were going to see Leroy but she knew that the red furred experiment was beginning to change maybe for the better and if that was true, she'd be happy to welcome him into the ohana but she wasn't sure. Jumba had told her that the Quanta virus could affect an experiment's behaviour as well as weakening and eliminating it's powers except for their indestructibllity and their extra arms, antennae and spines but she had another theory for Leroy's behaviour and it was to do with Moopey.

Kaimi knew that Moopey and Leroy had been together since a month ago and they seemed to be really good friends but sometimes he had a feeling they were more than that but wasn't sure.

He then saw fear in Jumba's eyes as he and Reuben entered the Big Red Battleship.

"What's up Dr J?" Rueben asked as Leroy hid under the covers seeing the golden brown experiment but Kaimi coaxed him out.

Reuben saw Moopey appear beside Leroy.

"I have some bad news.

Hamsterviel is out of prison and he's after Leroy.

He wants to use him but doesn't know he's affected by the Quanta virus.

We have to stop him.

I'm also working on a few other projects." Jumba answered as they understood but were worried.

But they noticed how calm Moopey was around Leroy.

Reuben saw the computer and smirked seeing Moopey's profile and realised Jumba was working on the rest of her powers.

He knew she'd be happy but heard Marina calling him.......


	8. Captured By Hamsterviel

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to all my reviewers especially Kitten630, Stitch800 and my best friend Inyunaruto365 for your wonderful reviews. You guys make me want to write more fics.**

Leroy's eyes opened as he awoke in the middle of the night from a terrible dream as he coughed slightly.

He felt a cold sweat as he breathed in and out slowly as some of the dream remained. Tears were in his eyes as he remembered that the dream had involved Moopey and the others trying to save him.

"_Leroy not a monster....... not anymore._

_Just a dream Leroy, terrible but just a dream._

_Hamsterviel was locked up along with my clones." _he thought calming down as he saw Jumba still up in the ship working on something.

The Quanta Quaglian was working on something for Moopey.

He was surprised to see fear in his creation's eyes.

"What's wrong Leroy?

You look very worried." Jumba told him.

Leroy nodded in reply.

"Hamsterviel's locked up in prison, right?

He can't get out right?" he asked his creator and father.

Jumba looked nervous hearing his creation.

"I-I had this dream about Hamsterviel escaping and capturing me but you guys wanted to rescue me." Leroy told him softly.

Jumba sighed sadly at that.

"Leroy..... there's something I have to tell you." he said to him.

But before he could tell Leroy, the ship door opened.

"Surprise Jumba!" a voice said as somebody appeared.

"H-Hamsterviel?

I thought you were locked up!" Leroy said softly coughing.

"I broke out for you Leroy but I see the Quanta virus rages through you.

But you're the prefect instrument for my revenge." he answered as Jumba shivered.

He tried to signal the others but Leroy stopped him.

"If I...... go with you, you'll leave them alone, right?" Leroy said weakly.

Jumba gasped at this.

"Fine.

Let's go!" Hamsterviel said as Leroy stumbled over to him but the gerbil like alien caught him and put him over his shoulder.

Jumba hoped that Leroy was okay.

_"I have to tell the others_." he thought leaving the Big Red Battleship and into the house......

* * *

Moopey wondered what was wrong with Jumba but had a feeling it was to do with Leroy. He nodded as he entered the house but saw Lilo and the others look at him worriedly.

"Something's wrong and it involves Leroy, right?" Moopey told him.

"Ih Moopey.

Hamsterviel showed up and took him.

He was going to hurt me but Leroy stopped him by reasoning with him." Jumba answered her as the others were worried.

Rueben saw deep sadness in Kaimi's eyes hearing what had happened to Leroy.

"We have to go get him!

Who knows what Hamsterviel's doing to him?" he said to Jumba.

"We will but don't worry.

Hamsterviel won't hurt him knowing how ill he is." Jumba answered.

Stitch felt sorry for him.

"Moopey Jumba wants to see you in the Big Red Battleship." Kaimi said softly.

She followed him nervously.

She wondered what Jumba wanted.....

* * *

Leroy's eyes opened slowly as he found himself in a cell.

"W-What am I doing here?

Ohh I remember........ Hamsterviel." he said weakly as more of his red fur fell off as he felt weak from the virus.

He hoped that Jumba and the others would help him.

But he heard evil cackling as Hamsterviel was up to something.

But he saw some of his clones and sighed.

He knew that Jumba would help.

Hamsterviel smiled evilly seeing this.

"Soon the universe will be mine.

You won't be able to do a thing because you're ill.

But I can still use you." he told him.

The clones looked a little sad at this.

* * *

Moopey was a little nervous as she entered the Big Red Battleship with Kaimi.

Right now she was worried about Leroy and hoped he was okay but wondered what Jumba wanted with her but wasn't sure if she could trust him after what he'd done.

"Hold still please." Jumba said as he injected her with something.

"W-What did you do to me?" Moopey asked as her eyes glowed with red light like Leroy's as she changed instantly into Leroy as Kaimi gasped in awe.

"What happened to me?

Why am I Leroy?" she asked nervous.

"Relax and calm down.

Focus on becoming yourself again." Jumba told her as she did what he said.

Kaimi watched as her eyes glowed green and became her normal self again.

"What did I just do?" Moopey asked curious.

"It was one of your powers." Jumba answered her.

"One of my powers?

I thought I didn't have any." she told him.

"Ih I know before you had no powers but now I finished you, giving you powers.

You have many powers but they'll reveal themselves in time but that power you used is the power to change into anything you want unlike with Spooky who can turn into anybody's worse fear, you can become anything by will.

You became Leroy because you were thinking about him, right?" he explained as she smiled.

_"Now the other experiments can't mock me anymore_." she thought as Jumba laughed.

"You're also part ghost like Spooky so can't die along with super strength, extra body parts and being indestructible." he told her.

Kaimi had a feeling she wanted to use these powers to help Leroy.

"Ih I understand but we need to be finding where Hamsterviel is hiding." Jumba said.

But they gasped seeing some of the Leroy clones show up.

"Don't play Aloha Oe.

I've a feeling they want to help us." Kaimi told them as the clones nodded.

"Ih!

We feel sorry for our orginal master.

That baka Hamsterviel has him in a cell and he's getting worse from that virus.

Most of his fur has fallen off." they told them.

"Fine you can help." Jumba told them as Moopey looked sad hearing that.

"_Please be okay Leroy."_ she thought.


	9. Ohana On A Mission

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope my fave reviewers like.**

Reuben and the others were surprised to see some of the Leroy clones in the kitchen but calmed down after Jumba explained everything. They saw Moopey's eyes glow and turn into Lilo.

"Wow how did you do that?" Reuben asked her curious.

"It's one of my powers Rueben.

Jumba helped me find them last night." Moopey answered him.

But she seemed sad as she turned back into her normal form.

"I-I'm worried about Leroy.

I don't know how long he can hold on without medication." Moopey told them.

Jumba understood as he saw her leave the house.

He then went to the Big Red Battleship to get the medication for the Quanta virus as they were preparing to go get Leroy back. He was worried that Leroy might have gotten weaker without medication.

He then saw the computer beep as the location of Hamsterviel was found.

"I knew it would work.

Now to tell others." he thought as he left the ship.....

* * *

Reuben found Moopey in the tree house in the forest looking at a framed photo of her and Leroy.

He didn't blame her for being worried about Leroy because he and the others were worried about him but saw the sadness as her black fur turned light blue and her aura along with her powers seemed weak.

".......You're worried about Leroy, aren't you?

You care about him." he said softly as Moopey turned around wiping tears away.

"I-Ih Rueben I do.

I always have cared about him since I first found him.

I know nobody cared about him before but I did the first time I met him since landing on this planet.

I would do anything to help him." she told him.

He understood as he hugged her gently to reassure her things would be okay.

He sometimes he got worried when Gantu was in trouble or depressed but was able to help him.

"You know how it feels to be worried about a friend you care about, right?

Gantu, that big dummy is your friend, right?" Miioey said to him holding the photo in her hand.

"Yeah I do.

Sometimes I help Gantu when he gets depressed or in trouble." Reuben told her.

Moopey smiled a little showing her teeth.

"Come on let's go back to the house." he said as she followed him nervously back to the Pelekai house.

She hoped Leroy was okay......

* * *

Leroy was feeling tired as his energy was low from the Quanta virus but was hoping that the others would come to help him and stop Hamsterviel but he wished that Moopey was with him now because he felt lonely and wanted somebody to be with him but most of his clones had left but he wondered why they wanted to help him. But he hoped that help would come as he lay there with a blanket over him to keep him warm but he felt worse as the virus was taking control again.

"I....... wish that somebody cared about me enough to help me.

With the virus in my body and helping me find a..... family." he said softly to himself as he fell asleep.

Hamsterviel snickered as he'd overheard Leroy.

"Pathetic experiment has grown puny since being imprisoned." he thought as he was planning.......

* * *

Reuben saw the others going to the Big Red Battleship and wondered what was going on but Moopey had a feeling they were going to get Leroy back from Hamsterviel but felt that he needed them somehow inside in her heart.

"What is this feeling?

I've never felt it before." she said to Reuben as he smiled.

"It's your emotional link to Leroy.

He must be calling out to you strongly through your heart." he answered as they got in the ship.

She could feel that Leroy needed her.

"Don't worry I'm coming." she mumured softly as the ship took off and blasted off into space.

But Kaimi knew how much Leroy meant to Moopey even if she didn't admit it.

He hoped that Leroy was okay as he fell asleep.....


	10. Rescuing Leroy

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I hope my reviewers like.**

**I'm actually watching Lilo and Stitch while writing this.**

Hamsterviel snickered as he noticed the Big Red Battleship was headed for his lair on his home planet. He knew that taking Leroy would make them come to him.

"This is perfect!

Soon they'll be taken care of and the galaxy will be mine!" he cackled as he heard Leroy moan softly in his cell.

He was surprised that Jumba and the others were coming to help him but knew they would stop Hamsterviel.

"_Maybe they do care or Moopey must've told them to come."_ he thought as he had some strength return as he got into a sitting position.

* * *

Moopey saw a look of determination in Stitch's eyes as the door of the Big Red Battleship opened and they got out.

The ship was parked near Hamsterviel's old lab as it was his lair but Jumba and the others entered carefully as the Leroy clones went ahead but Moopey could feel Leroy calling to her as she followed it as if in a trance.

"Where's she going?

She could alert Hamsterviel that we're here!" Kaimi heard Pleakley say but Kaimi quietened him..

"I think she can feel Leroy's presnce and is following it to him." Rueben told him as Stitch agreed.

"Go after her, keep her safe.

What friends do for each other." he told him.

Rueben understood as he went after her.

While Stitch's mantra was ohana, the golden brown experiment's was pillaloha, friendship which he'd only experienced after being reactivated and befriending Gantu but understood how Moopey felt about Leroy, that she could trust him.

He hoped that she was okay.

He caught up with her as she stopped at the cell with Leroy in it but saw worry in Moopey's eyes as she used her strength to open the cell as they both walked in and he was surprised yet happy to see them.

"I-I knew you'd come but why?

Is Jumba there?" he said hugging her.

Rueben saw Moopey blush at that.

"We came to get you out of here because we care about you and won't let Hamsterwheel hurt you.

It's a sign of true friendship." she told him as Rueben agreed as they helped him by walking out but letting him lean on them.

They heard sounds of struggle as Stitch and the others were fighting Hamsterviel but he smiled evilly seeing how much Moopey cared for Leroy as he deflected a plasma blast for her and Rueben but gritted his teeth in pain.

"Leroy you okay?" Stitch asked as Leroy sat up with help.

"Naga.

That blast hurt.

I need you to protect Moopey for me, okay?" he answered.

"Ih Stitch promise." he answered as Leroy licked Moopy.

She blushed at that.

"I love you." she said as Leroy blushed turning redder than he already was.

He was about to reply when Hamsterviel activated the transporter and pushed Moopey in sending her away.

"Naga-tu!" Leroy yelled coughing as Jumba growled stunning Hamsterviel with a plasma blaster.

"That for all you've done Hamsterwheel!" Jumba yelled as guards took him away.

But they saw Leroy lying there asleep.

"_He needs medicine._

_Take him to ship."_ Jumba thought as he picked Leroy up gently and had him in his arms.

"Jumba Leroy sick again?" Stitch asked.

"Ih but I can help him...... only I feel his heart is hurting from Moopey being sent through the transporter.

Let's go back to the ship." he answered as they left.

* * *

Kaimi watched as Jumba adminstered some of the Quanta medicine to Leroy as he lay there asleep but had heard him cry in his sleep as they were returning to Earth. He knew how much he secretly cared for her as a friend but had a theory he had deep feelings for her that the lick proved. He wanted to comfort Leroy but didn't know how or find the right words. But he felt Stitch put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stitch know how bad it hurts to lose somebody you care about.

Like Gantu taking Angel." he said as Kaimi nodded in reply.

He wanted to say more but by then the ship had returned to Earth and landed in the backyard of the house.

Kaimi hoped Leroy would feel better when the morning comes.

But he knew that Leroy wouldn't give up hope on finding Moopey if he did care about her.


	11. Me Without You

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope my fave reviewers ebjoy.**

**I wonder what happened to Moopey?**

Leroy woke up from a dream feeling sad.

He'd remembered what had happened while Jumba and the others were rescuing him from Hamsterviel and sighed.

But tears were in his eyes remembering what Moopey had said to him before she'd been pushed into the transporter.

"_I love you." _her voice said in his head as he touched the cheek where she'd licked him.

He then cried as he put his head in his hands sitting up in the fusion chamber.

Jumba had heard that and sighed sadly.

He had seen the look of sadness in his creation's eyes as Hamsterviel had sent Moopey away but wondered where. He knew that she was Leroy's only friend in the universe apart from Kaimi but they were siblings.

"_I wish there was something I could do for you Leroy but what?_

_I have no idea where Moopey is._

_But that doesn't mean I won't try to find her for you."_ he thought aa he was working on the computer.....

* * *

Moopey sighed as she woke up.

The last thing she remembered was being saved by Leroy from a plasma blast but then bright light surrounded her and everything went black but she remembered the look on Leroy's face as she left.

There'd been hurt in those tough eyes of his, a sign that he cared about her.

"Don't worry Leroy I'm coming!" she mumured finding herself on a beach.

The waves seemed to be calming her down.

She then heard footsteps as somebody approached.

It was a girl of thirteen years old with black hair in pigtails, a blue dress with flowers over it, slender and seemed alone.

"Another cousin!

It's...... been a long time since any of you showed up in Okinawa.

I'm Yuri.

What's yours?" the teen asked the female experiment.

Mopey wasn't sure if she could trust this girl but she did know about the experiments.

"My name is Moopey.

But........ I don't belong here.

I lost my ohana.

They were saving somebody I care about deeply from Hamsterviel but you probably don't know him." she told the girl.

"Yes I do and....... so does my mother.

We both stopped him with Stitch and the cousin's help.

But that was long ago." Yuri said darkly.

Moopey was confused by that but saw some mean kids show up.

"Look it's the freak.

Maybe the aliens took your parents.

No wonder they're dead!" they cackled as Moopey growled as a fireball shot from her hand scaring them off.

She saw Yuri's tears welling in her eyes as she walked off.

But the female experiment felt sad for her.

She knew how sad it felt to be alone until she had Leroy.

She then decided to go after her.......

* * *

Lilo saw that Kaimi was very quiet as he was watching his children and the other young experiments playing and was sitting in a hammock as Reuben walked into the back yard rubbing sleep from his eyes and eating a toast sandwich. He saw sadness in his friend's eyes and wondered what was wrong but he had a feeling it was about Leroy. He noticed that his friend had became more quiter since they'd rescued Leroy but had a feeling he was worried about his brother seeing how much he cared about Moopey.

"Hey Kai you okay?

Thinking about Leroy huh?

Is he feeling better?" he asked sitting beside him.

Kaimi used to be open with his feelings but now bottled them up but he knew his friend was worried about him so he could trust him with his feelings.

"No he's not.

He takes the medicine but the virus is getting more worse but I know why.

Because Moopey was taken from him, it's hurting him in the heart and it hurts me to see him this way.

I hear him cry at night when I check up on him and feel pity for him.

I would feel the same if Kayden was taken from me along with Kia and Aoi." he explained crying.

He then felt Reuben hug him.

"It'll be alright Kai.

I bet Jumba's trying to find her as we speak." he told him.

Kaimi nodded as he felt a little better after his talk.

He hoped Leroy would cope okay until they could find Moopey.

* * *

Moopey followed Yuri to the house where her mother and Obaa lived with her where she was staying the night but in the morning was being taken to a shelter until somebody would take her in as their own child but she had a feeling nobody would want her. But in her heart she missed Rueben and his cousins. They had made her feel better about being different when she was younger but a few weeks after that night, a storm had struck and taken away her family and she'd been left alone from then on. She cried a little as she looked at a photo that had been taken a while before Jumba and the others had left Okinawa.

"You guys look so happy in that picture." she heard somebody say as the teen turned around, gasping seeing Moopey there.

"How..... did you get here Moopey?" Yuri asked softly.

"I foolowed you here.

Why do you stay here alone?

Where'a your family?" Moopey asked softly.

"They're gone and never coming back.

You wouldn't understand how I feel or how it hurts to be alone." Yuri told her.

"You're wrong.

I do know how it hurts to be alone and having nobody want you.

When I was created, Jumba created me without powers so the other powerful experiments made fun of me and acted like I didn't matter. Since then, I find it hard to trust others human or experiment but I do trust one experiment." she explained softly looking away from her.

"Who is it Moopey?" she asked her.

"Leroy.

He rescued me the very first day I landed on Earth and ever since then, we've been friends and now even more.

But I miss him deeply.

Hamsterviel pushed me through a transporter while Stitch and the others along with me were trying to rescue Leroy and it sent me here." she told her.

There was a look of surprise in Yuri's eyes at that.

She'd heard from Rueben how bad Leroy was but decided he must've changed if Moopey trusted and cared for him.

"Don't worry Moopey, I'm sure they'll come.

They always do in times of trouble to rescue the lonely from their sadness." Yuri told her as she fell asleep later that night.

Moopey saw a star in the night sky and had an idea.

"I wish that I could be with Leroy again so we could be together and be with my ohana again but also to help Yuri find an new ohana like her old one who'll care about her." she wished with her eyes closed as she yawned falling asleep......

* * *

Leroy woke up in the middle of the night from a dream he'd had about Moopey in Okinawa and wanted to tell Jumba but decided it could wait until morning but right now the virus seemed a little stronger with the medicine but it was because his heart was hurting because he missed Moopey but knew he'd get her back as he lay there in the darkness lost in his own thoughts........


	12. Happy Thoughts

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope my fave reviewers like.**

Jumba sighed as he woke up from a rough night of bad dreams as the early morning sun shone through the window. He needed to get to the Big Red Battleship and see how Leroy was doing.

But Pleakley was worried for his room mate and best friend recently because of this. He knew Jumba was too attached to his little creations but right now he was very volatile with his emotions but hoped that Leroy would be okay but hoped Jumba would be okay too.

He then went into the kitchen to make breakfast but Lilo wondered what was wrong but the Plorgian wouldn't tell her.

"You're worried about Jumba, aren't you?" she said softly as he nodded.

"Yeah ever since that virus infected Leroy, Jumba hasn't been the same.

I hope he'll be okay." Pleakley said as Jumba entered the kitchen looking like a zombie from lack of sleep.

"Morning Uncle.

How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"Not very good Lilo.

Rough night." he answered her as he drank coffee which was the only thing helping him stay awake.

"Oh that's bad.

Maybe you should take an nap." Lilo suggested.

"Can't be doing that Lilo until Leroy is okay and Moopey back with him." he answered her.

Pleakley sighed as he saw Jumba leave the kitchen and go out the front door.

"_You need the ohana's help just as much as Leroy."_ Lilo thought as she helped Pleakley make pancakes.

She hoped he would be okay.....

* * *

Moopey watched as Yuri awoke the next morning but saw sadness in her eyes as they heard a car stop outside the house but saw the girl shiver as she realised it was a social worker who would take her to the shelter where other kids like her where living until they were adopted but the female experiment understood and hugged her.

"Don't worry Yuri, I'll come find you, okay?

I promise." she said as Yuri nodded grabbing her back pack and leaving the house.

She hoped that Moopey would find her once she was at the shelter.

She hoped that Rueben and the others would come back to help her.

She sighed as the car drove off....

* * *

Jumba saw Leroy tossing and turning but also crying in his sleep as he entered the Big Red Battleship.

"Leroy wake up!" he said softly as the red furred experiment slowly woke up and wiped away his tears seeing Jumba there.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked him.

"M-Moopey.

Sometimes I dream that she's back with me but it hurts me when I wake up.

I miss her with all my heart.

Is that a bad thing?" he said weakly.

"No Leroy it's not.

I have a feeling she brings out the goodness in you that you hide from everybody until now.

You love her, don't you?" Jumba replied as he gave him some more medicine for the Quanta virus.

"No!

I-I don't know Jumba." Leroy answered coughing but Jumba knew he was lying.

"I know you do Leroy.

Why else would you be like this after what happened in Hamsterviel's lair?

You know being in love isn't a bad thing.

Is good thing.

You should rest." he told him as Leroy nodded.

He had many thoughts on his mind as he lay there as he curled up in the warm blankets.

"_Moopey I wonder where you are?_

_You mean a lot to me but I miss you._

_I hope Jumba finds where you are so you can come home._

_I know it'll happen."_ he thought yawning as he fell asleep.

He then lost himself in sweet dreaming and happy thoughts.

He then began sleep talking.

Jumba smiled hearing his creation but heard the computer beep as he gasped.

The computer showed him Moopey's current location but smiled.

"_I'll wait until Leroy wakes up before telling him."_ he thought as he went to work on evil genius projects.

* * *

Rueben was nervous overhearing Pleakley and Lilo talking to Gantu in the kitchen about what was happening to Jumba but also Leroy. He knew why Leroy had changed because of the Quanta virus and also because of Moopey but he was more worried about Jumba. He knew his creator and father cared about him and all his cousins but knew that Leroy being sick and Moopey being missing had made him worried and unlike himself because he never really went to bed unless Pleakley nagged him to, prefering to hang out in the Big Red Battleship with Leroy and barely talked to the rest of the family.

He hoped Jumba would be okay.

"Yes his recent behaviour is strange but once Leroy can cope with the Quanta virus and Moopey comes back, he'll be back to normal, right?" Lilo said as Gantu nodded.

"Yes he will.

But right now we have to be patient and hope he'll return to normal.

He's just worried about Leroy right now." Gantu answered her.

Reuben nodded as he ate some pancakes.

Pleakley smiled seeing him do that.

He hoped Jumba would be okay.

But they stopped talking seeing the Quanta Quaglian enter the room.

But there was a small smile on Jumba's face as he sat down at the table.

"I've found out where Moopey is.

Who's up for a trip to Okinawa?" he told them as Lilo gasped.

"Moopey's with Yuna?

That's great!" Lilo said to him but he looked a little sad.

He knew what had happened to Yuna and Obaa but hadn't told the others.

"Good we'll leave soon." Jumba said as they were still talking.....

* * *

Moopey sighed as she was in Yuna's house. Right now she was feeling lonely and missed Leroy and the others along with Yuri and wished they were coming but she decided to explore with nobody in the house but came into Yuri's room later. Drawings filled the walls, along with a desk, books and on the bedside table there were a few books and a photo of Yuri and the cousins along with Yuna, Jumba, Pleakley and Obaa and smiled sadly.

They seemed so happy, so carefree but she wished she had a family like that but wished one day to have her own family.

"I wonder how Yuri's doing?

Maybe she'll be okay but I should go check on her just the same.

I promised." she thought leaving the room and the house.

She hoped Leroy was okay.

She could feel Yuri and where she was through her heart as she raced through the streets of Okinawa towards the Okinawa Children's Home.

She then retracted her extra arms and climbed up the wall and climbed in through Yuri's window.

The young girl was feeling sad but surprised to see the female experiment there.

"Moopey you came back!" she said hugging her.

"Of course I did Yuri.

I did promise I'd come back." she told her.

"I'm glad you're here.

I feel so alone because some of the kids don't like me but at least you're here." she told her.

Moopey felt sorry for the girl as they sat on the bed but saw her look at that framed photo.

"That's us before.....

Obaa and my mother were helping other villagers out of the storm but after it died down, the police couldn't find them.

I felt alone after they along with Stitch and the others left." Yuri explained sadly.

"Maybe they'll come back.

I know it since they're looking for a lost experiment." Moopey told her as a smile crossed Yuri's face.

"Arigato Moopey." she said as night fell.

She hoped that Jumba and the others would come soon.

* * *

"Y-You found out where Moopey is?

Tell me please!" Leroy said softly as Jumba along with Kaimi laughed.

"She's in Okinawa, Japan but we're going to get her.

I bet she'll be happy to see you again." Jumba said as Leroy smiled hearing that.

Kaimi was going too along with Rueben.

He saw his brother's eyes gleam with excitement as he was thinking about being with Moopey again.

"We'll be leaving soon." Jumba said starting up the engines.

Lilo along with Pleakley, Marina and the others ran out but saw the Big Red Battleship take off and vanish.

"What're they doing?" Lilo asked.

"Getting Moopey back." Stitch answered.

Lilo understood what her husband meant.

But Pleakley was nervous but hoped when they came back, Jumba would be back to normal.

Gantu hoped so too but was worried for Rueben but hoped he was okay.


	13. Reunited With Friends

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

Kaimi smiled seeing Leroy sleeping peacefully for once instead of having bad dreams or having lack of sleep because he was worried and missed Moopey.

"Somebody seems to be in a good mood huh?" Jumba said to him.

"Ih Leroy seems happy because we're going to get Moopey back.

I'm surprised Hamsterviel sent her to Okinawa." the orange red furred experiment said.

"Yes Jumba surprised too but Hamsterviel was too idiotic to be evil." he told him hearing Rueben sleep eating a sandwich that he was sleeping with.

Kaimi chuckled at his sleeping friend along with Jumba as they decided to get some rest themselves.

But he heard Leroy whimper a little as pieces of his fur fell from his ear.

"Leroy you okay?

You need more medicine, right?" he said stroking his brother gently to calm him down.

He then opened the bottle and made Leroy take some of his Quanta virus medicine.

"Leroy sorry...... he hurt you and make cousins afraid of meega." he said while asleep.

"Ssh it's okay brother.

Just rest okay?

Everything will be okay." Kaimi reassured him.

"Thanks brother." he said but heard a bolt of thunder but Kaimi saw him whimper in fear.

"He doesn't like thunder?

Oh well everybody has a fear." Reuben said being woken up and getting out the saxophone.

Kaimi relaxed along with Leroy hearing gentle jazz music fill the shipblocking out the thunder.

Jumba smiled later finding all three experiments asleep as the ship reached Japan.

He felt a strange but good feeling flow through him as a father watching his children sleep...

* * *

Moopey smiled in her sleep as she was in the middle of a peaceful dream. It was about her and Leroy but heard the door open softly as Yuri came in and sat on the bed with an envelope in her hands which was addressed to both her and Moopey but she was waiting for the female experiment to wake up before opening it. She then heard the bell for breakfast and was starving so put the letter on her bedside table and left the room for breakfast.

Yuri had fallen asleep last night after talking to Moopey and the female experiment had climbed in beside her so she wouldn't feel alone while sleeping. She'd been dreaming that her mother and grandmother never left her and they'd lived with Jumba and his ohana in Kauai. She wished that dream could come true.

After breakfast most of the kids were outside but Yuri went back upstairs with some food for Moopey so they could read the letter that had came.

"Hey Yuri morning already?

Why didn't anyone wake me up?" the female experiment asked her.

"You looked so peaceful in sleep, I felt bad if I woke you.

We got a letter." Yuri answered opening it but gasped.

"What is it?

What does it say?" Moopey asked her.

"It's...... from Jumba." she told her.

"Really?

What does it say?" the female experiment asked curiously.

"He's coming here but for some reason he didn't say why." she said smiling.

She was full of excitement but Moopey looked worried..

_"He's coming to take me home._

_I hope Yuri will be okay_." she thought as she smiled.

* * *

Jumba saw a wide smile on Leroy's face as the Big Red Battleship landed outside Yuna's house. The ruby red furred experiment could feel Moopey's emotional link inside his heart as Kaimi and Rueben saw him get excited but was weak from the Quanta virus.

"Dr J how come...... Yuna and Obaa aren't there?

Did they move?" Rueben asked confused as Jumba was silent.

"No 625 they didn't move, they passed away in a terrible storm that hit Okinawa a month after we returned to Kauai.

Yuri is still alive but in a shelter.

That's part of the reason we're here as well as rescuing Moopey." the Quanta Quaglian explained.

"How come you never told us?" Kaimi asked curious.

"I've been getting letters from Yuri for a while after we left but she didn't want to upset anybody so she only told me about what happened to Yuna and Obaa but I hid the letters so things could still seem okay." he said as they understood but followed Jumba but Leroy was on Jumba's shoulders because he was too weak to walk.

Jumba hoped Yuri was okay in the shelter but knew Moopey was looking after her for now.

Rueben along with Leroy were surprised as they helped Jumba along with Kaimi get into Yuri's room but they smiled seeing Moopey on the bed.

"You're okay!" Leroy said happily as he was put on the bed beside her as they hugged.

"Where's Yuri?" Jumba asked the female experiment.

"She'll be up in a few minutes.

She's having dinner." Moopey answered as the door opened and Jumba felt somebody hug his large frame.

It was Yuri.

"I'm so glad you're here!

I knew you'd come back!" she said as Rueben hugged her.

"We missed you too." the golden brown experiment said.

"We need to talk." Jumba said.

"Talk about what?" Yuri asked Jumba.

"About a lot of things including you and Moopey." he said as they began to eat......


	14. I Will Love You Always

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to my fave reviewers.**

Yuri wondered what they were going to talk about but Moopey had a feeling it was about them.

"Yuri I know how you missed us when we left that night along with your mother but we never meant to hurt you or Yuna but after I heard what happened to Yuna and Obaa during that terrible storm, I felt sad and depressed and couldn't stop thinking about you.

I was talking with Lilo and the others before we left and they said that it was okay if you wanted to become part of our ohana.

I've a feeling it's what you wanted since we left." Jumba told her.

Moopey saw a look in her eyes as she was thinking.

"But that's not just why you're here, right?

You're here for Moopey, right?" the girl asked as Jumba nodded.

"Ih but I can see you're still thinking about it.

If you decide, we're at your old house." Jumba told her as he left with Kaimi and Leroy but Rueben had stayed behind and had hidden under her blankets.

Moopey then saw Yuri come near the bed as she removed the blankets and smiled finding her alien friend curled up in a ball but looked sad.

"_He must be sad about Yuri._

_Jumba told me they were close friends when Yuri was younger."_ Moopey thought as she saw Yuri about to leave.

"Where're you going?" the female experiment whispered.

"To make a friend a sandwich." she replied closing the door softly.

Moopey understood as she watched Rueben sleep.....

* * *

Jumba sighed as he along with Kaimi and Leroy were in Yuna's old house. The Quanta Quaglian sighed sadly remembering the fun times they'd had in Okinawa with Yuna and Obaa as tears fell from his eyes. Leroy understood the feeling his creator and estranged father was showing. It was a feeling of sadness and love which he felt about Moopey. Kaimi then saw him hug Jumba.

"It'll be okay.

Yuri's family broken but can be fixed, right?" Leroy told him softly.

Those words shocked Jumba as well as Kaimi.

But they understood as Jumba wiped the tears away.

"You're right Leroy.

We can help her." he said as they waited to see what Yuri would decide.

* * *

Reuben's eyes opened as he smelt the smell of a sandwich as Yuri sat beside him on the bed with a plate of toasted sandwiches. He smiled sadly as he ate but Yuri understood he was sad for her because she'd lost those closest to her and was feeling alone. He remembered that he and the others had promised to visit but had been busy with the ohana. He was thinking looking at the framed photo of them on the bedside table.

"Yuri....... I'm...... sorry." he said looking away from her and Moopey.

"What for?

What did you do?" Yuri asked him confused as Moopey knew why.

"F-For leaving you when you still needed me and the others.

I can't get over the fact that........ Yuna is gone!" he said crying.

She understood stroking his golden brown fur.

"Rueben...... it'll be okay.

It wasn't your fault you and the others had to leave.

Your ohana needed you.

But we're still friends after everything that happened." Yuri told him as he calmed down.

Moopey was amazed by that but wondered how she could do that.

"My Mom always calmed me down like this when I was upset like Rueben is right now.

I wish she was here too." Yuri answered but looking at the photo gave her an idea.

"What're you thinking?" Moopey heard Rueben ask seeing Yuri put her photo and stuff in her back pack.

"You'll see.

Let's get out of here." the girl answered as they left the shelter......

* * *

The moon and stars had came out in the night sky and Jumba along with Kaimi and Leroy were sitting on the porch of Yuna's old house looking at the night sky but they hadn't eaten anything yet but the two experiments noticed Jumba was very quiet but saw he was thinking or letting his mind wander but he heard soft laughter and gasped seeing somebody appear.

It was Yuna's spirit.

"W-What's going on here?

I thought...." the Quanta Quaglian said shocked as the spirit of his friend smiled.

"_I knew you'd return someday but I need you to do me a favour Jumba."_ Yuna said.

"What..... is it?

Tell me!" Jumba asked softly.

"_I need you to look after Yuri for me and Obaa._

_Right now she has nobody except for you and the other cousins._

_She needs you._

_I know you'll take good care of her and love her because that is what she needs right now._

_To be part of an ohana that loves her as Obaa and I did._

_Promise Jumba, for me_?" Yuna explained.

There was silence for a moment especially as Kaimi and Leroy saw Yuri show up along with Rueben and Moopey.

"Mom?" Yuri asked softly approaching as if in a trance.

_"Yes honey it's me._

_Don't be afraid._

_I may be a spirit now but I'm still your mother._

_I am always with you in your heart where you'll find me_." she told her daughter.

Yuri nodded sadly as tears were in her eyes.

"Jumba promise to take care of Yuri." the Quanta Quaglian said.

_"Arigato Jumba._

_I will watch over you and Yuri always but for now I must go back to a special place._

_We'll see each other again someday_." Yuna said fading as they were stunned......

Jumba smiled hugging Yuri gently.

"I decided....... that I want my dream of an ohana again to come true with you and the others.

No way would I waste the rest of my teenage life in a shelter." Yuri said as they laughed.

"Dr J are you...... going to be okay?" Reuben asked Jumba.

"Ih.

For now let us go home before the others get worried about us." he answered as they got into the Big Red Battleship and took off......

"Goodbye Okinawa.

I'll come back someday." Yuri whispered as the ship vanished out of sight.......


	15. I Can Count On You

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to my reviewers for their reviews.**

**Also Stitch8000 gave me a great idea in a review.**

Jumba was still awake as the Big Red Battleship was on a course for Kauai on Earth but sighed seeing Yuri and the others sleeping peacefully but his mind was flooded with thoughts but also memories of being in Okinawa as he was drinking warm milk.

"Dr J can't sleep huh?" he heard Rueben say as the Quanta Quaglian was surprised that the golden brown experiment was still up but eating a sandwich creation of his. He'd made it because he couldn't sleep and was thinking about Yuri but surprised after seeing Yuna's spirit and amazed that Jumba had promised her he'd look after Yuri since sometimes he didn't seem like the fatherly type but the Quanta Quaglian was learning how to be a father.

"Ih 625 I couldn't sleep.

Nobody ever trust Jumba before.

Worried about Yuri." he answered as Rueben nodded understandingly.

He too hadn't been sleeping well that night because of remembering the time he'd spent with Yuri when he and Kaikoo were in Okinawa but felt sad for Yuri but was glad she'd decided to come with them but hoped that the others would welcome her into the ohana but he smiled sadly seeing Moopey asleep by Leroy's side. He knew that those two cared about each other but hid it from others but he hoped that they would show them their feelings.

He heard Yuri whimper in her sleep as he lay beside her.

He saw her eyes open slowly with sadness in them.

"Were you dreaming about your Mom?

You know she cares about you a lot, right?" he said as she nodded.

"Yes I was.

But maybe the ohana will like me but I'm glad you guys came back.

After you left, I was sad but I never stopped thinking and dreaming about you and even wished on stars and the Spiritual Stone that you guys would return and I guess my wish came true." Yuri told him feeling good as he hugged her like old times.

They then fell asleep instantly.

Jumba smiled at that.

* * *

Lilo woke up as the sun rose but saw her fluffly blue alien husband was still asleep and decided not to wake him up yet because he was cranky when not getting a lot of sleep but was sitting on the hammock on the porch thinking as the early morning breeze blew through her long raven hair but her thoughts were broken hearing the Big Red Battleship's horn as it landed outside the house as she ran towards it as the door opened and Jumba along with Moopey, Kaimi with Leroy walking while leaning on him gently but gasped seeing Yuri walking with Rueben out of the ship but she seemed sad but hid it with a smile on her face.

"Aloha I'm so glad you're back!

But why is Yuri with you?

Won't Yuna be sad?" the woman asked Jumba but the Quanta Quaglian was sad hearing that but decided to wait until they were alone before telling her but knew she would understand what Yuri was going through right now.

"Go into the house.

I'll be there in a while.

I..... just want to talk to Lilo okay?" he told them as they went inside.

Lilo wondered what Jumba wanted to talk to her about but had a feeling it was about Yuri.

Reuben saw Brianna enter the room.

"Daddy I missed you!

Mommy said you went with Uncle J to help Leroy find Moopey." the young experiment said tickling him.

Yuri smiled as she watched that but Brianna was scared yet curious about her.

"Don't worry.

She's a friend of mine.

Her name is Yuri." Reuben told his daughter.

The young experiment stared at her.

"Yuri......." she murmured softly.

But he hoped that she would grow to become part of the family as time went on.

* * *

"Yuri has no ohana left?

That's so sad.

Why?" Lilo asked Jumba as he had began explaining Yuri's situation to her as they were sitting on the hammock on the porch.

"Yuna and Obaa passed away in the midst of a storm and Yuri had no other living relatives so they put her in a shelter. For a while now since we left Okinawa last time, Yuri and I have been writing to each other but when she told me what happened, I felt so sad and depressed for her. That was part of the reason I went there with Leroy, Kaimi and Rueben to find her and bring her back here so she could become part of our ohana." the Quanta Quaglian explained to her but there was silence for a while.

She knew how losing those closest to you felt after her parents were killed in a car crash during a storm and she felt that she could relate to how Yuri was feeling right now but wanted to help her make life better for herself the way Stitch had when she'd found him that fateful day in the animal shelter.

But it made her think of her own parents.

The anniversary of that terrible night was in a few day's time and Jumba knew how she got on that day.

"Maybe you should help Yuri since you can understand how it feels to lose somebody you care about but how finding a friend and those who care about you can turn things around.

I'd better go inside.

Evil genius hungry after trip." he told her getting off the hammock and going back into the house......

Lilo remained on the hammock thinking.

"_Uncle Jumba's right._

_Maybe it would help."_ she thought.

* * *

Rueben noticed that Leroy was being nervous as he sat on the couch in the living room as Moopey was watching TV while sitting on the rug. The golden brown sandwich making experiment noticed Leroy acted weird around Moopey and smiled evilly knowing why.

"Somebody has a crush on Moopey huh cuz?" he said with a smirk.

Leroy froze hearing that.

"Naga...... we just friends!" he said but was blushing at that.

"I know you like her so why haven't you told her yet how you feel?" he said as Leroy sighed.

"I want to but I'm..... afraid." he answered.

Rueben was surprised to hear that the great and powerful Leroy was afraid of a female experiment but he knew some experiments were afraid and agitated by Angel.

"Why're you afraid Leroy?" Rueben asked curiously.

"Because Leroy afraid of hurting her or making her ill with Quanta virus.

Jumba say it can infect other experiments." the male experiment told him.

"Yeah those who have weak immune systems but Moopey's part ghost so it won't make her ill." he told him.

Leroy nodded as he understood.

"Yeah you're right.

Maybe I should try." Leroy said seeing Rueben go into the kitchen.

He heard Jumba crying a little as he went into the Big Red Battleship.

Naia was getting remarried to somebody on Turo and he'd gotten an e-mail about it.

"_Poor Dr J._

_Naia doesn't deserve him."_ he thought eating a sandwich but left one beside Jumba as he left.


	16. Calling Him Back From Dreams

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed.**

**The Leroy clones are up to something.**

**The song Moopey's singing is from Nightmare Before Christmas.**

Later that day Leroy was sitting on the hammock on the porch while Lilo, Moopey and Yuri were in hula gear along with some of the Leroy clones. Lilo was teaching them to hula and was teaching both Yuri and Moopey about Aloha Spirit and Ohana but Rueben snickered seeing the Leroy clones in hula gear dancing.

But Leroy growled seeing his so called _brothers_ trying to hit om Moopey and growled weakly as he got off the hammock. Moopey saw him fall and ran to his side.

"Leroy you okay?" she asked as his eyes opened glowing with green light but he felt more weak as he was in her arms.

"Let's go get Jumba, okay?" the female experiment said.

Lilo saw how caring Moopey was around Leroy when normally nobody would want to touch him.

But the clones snickered as Moopey helped Leroy up and let him lean on her shoulders as they walked to the Big Red Battleship but the clones snickered as they ran into the kitchen.

They knew what made Moopey hyper active like Stitch with coconut cake. They found a box of Oreos and a can of soda and snickered. They mightn't be evil but were troublesome.

They then followed them to the ship.

Rueben was worried about what they were doing.

He decided to follow them.....

* * *

Jumba was worried feeling Leroy's head and put him in the fusion chamber but watched as Moopey wouldn't leave Leroy's side but he had a feeling that she liked Leroy but knew she denied it.

"Jumba will he be okay?" she asked him as the Quanta Quaglian sighed.

"Not sure Moopey.

Right now he needs love and somebody to care for him the way Lilo cared about 626 when he glitched but this different matter." he answered as he saw Leroy falling into a coma.

"No!" Moopey said as Jumba hugged her.

"Don't worry he'll wake up sometime." he said to her.

She nodded in reply as he left the ship.

Moopey watched Leroy sleep.

"_Tell him how you feel in case you never get the chance again._

_I know how much you care about him since the day you both met." _the voice in her head said as she looked at Leroy's sleeping form.

She decided to do something she'd wanted to do for a long time.

"Leroy........ it's me Moopey.

There's something I want to tell you.

Something I've known since we met

I-I love you.

I always have since the day we first met.

I want to help you along with Kaimi to get better." she said to him softly as she stayed by his side as she began to sing....

_I sense there's something in the wind._

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by him._

_Can't shake these feelings that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend._

_And does he notice?_

_My feelings for him?_

_I think it's plain to see_

_We're simply meant to be._

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where has this virus lead him then?_

_And though I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their happy little cloud._

_Try as I may, it doesn't last._

_And will we ever_

_end up together?_

_Well I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not the one......_

Reuben had heard every word and was in awe seeing that the female experiment had a musical talent like him.

He then walked in but saw how sad she was about Leroy right now.

He hoped that he would wake up.....

* * *

_Leroy found himself standing in Jumba's lab as the Quanta Quaglian was busy creating an new experiment but gasped as he activated the pod and saw a certain black furred female experiment with a purple heart mark on her chest with long swirly black and purple antennae and slender stood before the Quanta Quaglian._

_Leroy blushed seeing how beauitful she was as he tried to touch her but his hand went through her shoulder._

_"At last I have created a female experiment that will help me destroy and take over the galaxy." he told her as Leroy was nervous._

_"Please Moopey don't do it!" he said to himself as the female experiment looked worried as Jumba wanted her to use her powers but she couldn't._

_"Jumba....... I can't do it!_

_I have no powers._

_I hope you're not too mad." she told him as the scientist gave her a cold look to her._

_"I see you're a failed experiment._

_Too bad, Jumba had high hope for you." he said leaving her as Angel and the other experiments surrounded her as they began to tease and mock her for her lack of powers._

_Leroy heard Moopey cry and was angry at them for hurting her but he could understand why she was secretive and had a guarded heart but that didn't matter to him._

_But suddenly the lab and everything faded as a door appeared and opened._

_"Come in. _

_I've been waiting for you." a heavenly sounding voice said as Leroy looked confused but entered into a land of beauty where he felt at ease and he felt no pain and wasn't ill as he heard soft laughter as somebody appeared from nowhere._

_It was Moopy with wings._

_"Hey there Leroy._

_I've been waiting for you._

_It isn't your time yet to be in this wonderful place." she said touching him gently._

_"It's not?_

_Then why am I here?" Leroy asked confused as the angel like female experiment smiled as she kissed him on the forehead._

_"Your soul was in a deep and troubled sleep but your love and somebody on the outside wanting you back, you were found._

_Not many can change from bad to good easily especially experiments like you._

_I am your guardian angel._

_I'm not like the Moopey you know and care about out there._

_You should go now." she explained._

_Leroy was about to ask her how she knew about him and Moopey but saw another door open and he was pulled through it_.......

* * *

It was midnight but Moopey was still awake and still by Leroy's side in the Big Red Battleship.

Jumba had already gone to bed and she was the only one up because she couldn't sleep because she was worried about Leroy but wasn't going to give up hope on him waking up. But she heard the computer beep as she heard breathing and gasped seeing Leroy's eyes open slowly with tears of joy in her eyes as her black fur returned from it's aqua sad state and her powers were returning to normal strength.

"I'm....... so glad you're awake!" she said hugging him after opening the fusion chamber carefully.

"Aloha Moopy.

I missed you all alone in the void of dreams.

I need to tell you something, something I've been hiding and constantly denying but knew it was true.

I...... love you Moopey.

I have since you were the first one to look into my eyes without fear or hate and saw the shred of goodness inside me.

You helped me wake up." Leroy told her as he hugged her crying.

He wanted to kiss her but didn't want to infect her with the illness that was inside him.

"Buchee bus....... wow sounds good.

You need to rest Moopey." Leroy said composing himself.

"But what about you?" Moopey asked nervous.

"I'll be okay.

Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." he told her seeing her leave the ship.......


	17. Still Wanting You Around

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch800 for their reviews.**

**I'm doing something in this chapter that Stitch800 suggested in a review**

Moopey woke up as the early morning sun poured through the living room window as she tossed off the blanket and ran to the Big Red Battleship. She smiled seeing Leroy asleep chewing on a rubber toy. She was surprised to see that but laughed softly as Jumba watched his little creation sleeping soundly.

He knew Moopey still didn't trust him after what happened in the lab the day she was created but was more comfortable around Leroy and Kaimi but she was slowly coming out of her shell.

"Ih Leroy is getting stable and responding well to the medication.

I know you helped him wake up from the coma he was in." he told her as she smiled sadly stroking Leroy's fur but didn't want to wake him up.

"Yes I know." she said softly leaving him to work.

She then went into the house and into the kitchen but saw Lilo there making breakfast.

"You're up early.

It's okay Moopey, you can trust me.

Besides I know how you've felt and what you've gone through." she told the female experiment.

"You...... have?" she asked.

"Yes I do.

When I was younger, the popular girls were always mean to me no matter how hard I tried, they were still mean to me and I felt alone until I met Stitch and that's when things turned around for the better." she explained to her but Moopey understood how Lilo was like her.

_"Maybe I can trust her_." she thought as she hugged her.

Lilo was surprised by that but understood.......

* * *

Kaimi was amazed that Leroy was beginning to heal but the Quanta virus would never leave his brother's body and would still need help to keep it under control but noticed he was quiet as he watched Jumba give Leroy the next dose of his medicine but saw the older brother shiver in fear but smiled hugging him. Jumba and the others had been surprised but liking some of the changes that were happening to Leroy because of the virus.

"Is Moopey okay?

I was worried about her.

I had a dream about her." he told them.

"Yes she's okay but you can't go near the others yet." Jumba told him as Leroy understood.

He hoped she was okay but heard the ship door open as they left but Moopey came in with a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks buchee bu." he said eating and getting maple syrup over his lips.

"No problem Leroy.

I care about you deeply." she said stroking his fur.

He liked that feeling that flowed through him when she did that.

* * *

Jumba noticed that Yuri was very quiet and talked to Lilo a lot but he noticed the girl liked being with Moopey and so did the female experiment and she had an idea about Yuri. But she wanted to ask Jumba about it but was afraid. Leroy had supported it seeing how much she cared about Moopey.

She then found the Quanta Quaglian in his basement lab and had gathered up the courage to speak to him.

"Yes Moopey what is it?" he asked removing his goggles.

"I was thinking about adopting Yuri as my own daughter.

We're perfect for each other and we had a broken family.

I wanted to ask you before going through with it." she told him.

Jumba smiled.

"Jumba hoping you do that for Yuri.

She would like that too.

You should go talk to her when she comes back from hula school." he told her.

Moopey nodded in reply leaving.

She hoped Yuri would like that idea as she left the lab.....

* * *

Lilo sighed as she was talking to Moses at the hula school.

It'd been Yuri's first day at Kauai Hula School but some of the girls like Myrtle's daughter had been making fun of her and Moses had to step in but Lilo understood how hard it was for Yuri right now, moving to an new place and being part of an new ohana.

Yuri was quiet on the ride home in the car.

Lilo sighed and hoped things would be okay.

But Yuri smiled a little as the car stopped outside the Pelekai house.

Lilo watched her get out of the car and into the house as she followed her inside but Reuben watched as Yuri ran upstairs and slammed the door to her room shut.

"What's up with her?" he asked Lilo as she sighed.

"There was trouble at school because of Myrtle's daughter and her stupid group.

Yuri needs help.

But maybe you and Moopey can help her." she told the golden brown experiment as she went into the kitchen.

But he saw Moopey go upstairs....

* * *

Yuri was sitting on her bed as she was listening to music but heard the door open softly as Moopey came in.

The female experiment saw sadness in her eyes.

"Rough day huh?" she said.

"Yeah.

The popular girls were being mean to me because I'm different and have a mind.

I feel a little sad right now.

They don't understand." she told her.

"They're just jealous Yuri but there's something I want to tell you.

I...... want you to be my daughter.

We go good together and we're the same in spirit but you haven't been yourself since your mother and Obaa left and I figured it would be good if we could be ohana even though we're not related.

What do you think?" Moopey said to her.

There was silence for a while.

"I'd like that a lot Moopey.

I had a feeling you cared about me when we first met.

We would be perfect ohana." she told her.

Moopey agreed as she left the girl alone for now.

* * *

Jumba saw Lilo getting ready to leave and wondered where she was going.

She had a job at the Birds of Paradise hotel like Nani and didn't want to be late.

"I need you and Pleakley to keep an eye on things here especially Yuri and Leroy.

No blowing up anything or giving any of the young experiments candy or sugar, okay?" she told her uncle.

"Ih Lilo.

Jumba understand.

Good luck." he said as she left but somebody entered the house that made Reuben nervous.

It was Miko, his son but wondered what he was doing here.

But he decided to keep Miko hidden from Lilo and the others but noticed Miko looked upset but angry.

He had a feeling something went wrong but decided to let it go as he saw Miko with Krista. Miko was now thirteen years old in experiment years but looked the same in appearance but seemed sad somehow as the two siblings were playing with Sukai and the others but had a feeling it was to do with Amore but knew they'd need to have a talk.

"How did you get here Miko?

I thought you were on Turo.

It's been a long while since we saw each other." the golden brown experiment said to his son.

But there was a sad look in his eyes.

"I escaped from there Dad, okay?

By using a transporter and inputting the data for Earth.

I was feeling alone since Mom left.

I wanted to be with you after we left for Turo but........" the lime green furred experiment said.

"But what Miko?

You can tell me.

We are ohana after all." Rueben told him.

"She said you didn't want me and hated me.

I know that's not true but still hurt when she said that." he answered leaving the room and going upstairs.

Rueben felt sorry for Miko but growled hearing what Amore had told Miko.

_"No wonder he's so sad and quiet._

_Amore hurt him badly in the heart._

_I don't hate you Miko._

_I've loved you since the day Maru created you._

_I still want you_." he thought sighing as he entered the kitchen.

He hoped that Miko would feel better soon.......


	18. Running Away From Ohana

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo as usual to those who reviewed.**

**Nabu is thirteen now in experiment years along with Miko while Sukai is nine and his sister Mai is four but Brianna is six.**

**I hope Reuben can reconnect with Miko after all this time.**

Kaimi saw sadness in Rueben's eyes as he entered the kitchen and wondered what was wrong seeing him not eating which was a rare sight for the ohana to see as the sandwich lay in front of the golden brown experiment on a plate.

"Nothing's wrong Kaimi.

Trust me." Reuben said about to leave.

"Okay but you know it's better to talk about it than bottle it up inside, right?

We know you hide how you truly feel." the orange red experiment told his friend.

Reuben nodded as he left but wanted to be alone.

He went upstairs and into the spare room where Miko was sleeping and smiled watching his estranged son sleeping soundly.

"_Amore hurt you and it's hurting me seeing you like this._

_I don't hate you._

_I love you, I always have but I missed you._

_I want us to be close again." _he thought stroking Miko's fur and leaving the room.

He then went back downstairs but saw Nabu packing things into his back pack. He wondered what was going on.

Nabu was having trouble getting along with Moopey and furious about sharing Leroy with her and Yuri so had decided to leave the ohana and be on his own.

* * *

Leroy was feeling sad as he was in the Big Red Battleship but he was feeling sad about Nabu. His son was now thirteen and a teenager but wasn't happy about him being with Moopey or having Yuri as a sister and tried getting her in trouble and fighting with Moopey but Jumba saw it as Nabu having trouble adjusting to all these changes in his life but also afraid he might lose his father because of the virus that was inside him, making him ill and weak as he saw Leroy taking his medication.

"Don't worry Leroy.

He'll come around in time, I hope." the Quanta Quaglian told him.

"Ih I hope so too.

I love Moopey with my heart but Nabu doesn't understand that we're starting our own ohana and nothing will stop that." Leroy said but saw Rueben run in with Kaimi with worry on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Leroy asked them.

"It's Nabu.

He's run away." Kaimi told his brother.

Fear was in Leroy's eyes at this.

"How do you know this?" he asked them.

"We found an note in his room." Rueben said to him as he handed it to Leroy.

Leroy felt heart broken reading it as he felt weak.

Tears fell from his eyes as Kaimi hugged him.

"Don't worry brother.

We'll find him, I promise." he reassured him but Jumba looked frightened.

He knew this would cause a relapse but hoped that wouldn't happen.

He then saw Rueben leave but saw Brianna playing with her doll which Marina had made for her.

He needed to go see if Miko was okay.

* * *

Nabu was hiding in the forest in Leroy and Moopey's old tree house figuring out what to do now. He didn't want to go back to the Pelekai house but decided to leave Hawali and Earth where nobody would find him. He smiled seeing Gantu's old ship and entered it.

He then started the engine and it took off.

He laughed engaging hyperdrive.....

* * *

Miko saw Reuben enter the kitchen as he was making a sandwich. It'd been a while since he'd seen him since that fateful night he and Gantu had been suckered into working for him again but wanted to be a part of his life again. Miko was silent but wanted to talk to him.

"Umm...... hey Miko.

It's been a while huh?

I missed you." the golden brown experiment told his son as Miko looked shocked.

"Y-You did?

Mom told me you forgot about me and would never come back for me but I knew it wasn't true.

I missed you a lot too.

I see you married Marina.

She seems nice.

What happened to Mom?" Miko told him.

Reuben smiled hearing that.

He wanted to cry but was holding it in.

"Yeah she is nice.

You and Krista have an new sister.

Her name's Brianna." he told him as Miko chuckled.

"Yeah she's a lot of fun to play with.

We've been playing all morning." he told him.

"Mom was put back in her experiment pod by me." he told him.

Miko gasped at that but understood.

"Wow that must've been hard to do.

I want you back in my life Dad.

I missed you a lot." the teenage experiment said as there was silence but Rueben hugged him.

"I want you back too.

I'm sorry." he told him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Miko.

Your Mom was not herself and mean to me and hurt Marina but we can be ohana again.

Would you like to be part of it?" the golden brown experiment told him.

"Yes I would Dad." he said hugging him.

Marina smiled seeing that.

She wanted to get to know her estranged son after hearing from Rueben about him.

She hoped that Moopey would be okay as she knew that Nabu had ran away.

They were good friends.

* * *

But Pleakley was a little worried about Jumba because he knew he wasn't feeling too well but he was hiding it but didn't want to worry anybody but he was working in the lab. He hoped Leroy would be okay but was angry at Nabu for running away but understood.

He hoped that the young experiment would realise his mistake and return to the ohana but heard Leroy cry in his sleep......


	19. An Ohana That Will Last Forever

**Forgiveness Is Hard To Ask For**

**A/N Here's more.**

**This will be the last chapter but there's more on the way.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for their reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

Leroy sighed as the morning sun rose over Kauai.

It'd been a few weeks since Nabu had ran away and he was worried but Jumba had told him that the young experiment was fine.

He had been talking to Nabu using his laptop.

He knew that he and Moopey were worried about Nabu but knew he was okay but the young red furred experiment had landed in Okinawa and had made friends with a girl like Yuri who was lonely and had no friends.

He wasn't too hot but was okay.

He didn't let others know when he was sick because he could handle whatever illness it was alone but right now smiled seeing both Leroy and Moopey together.

"_They make pretty good couple."_ the Quanta Quaglian told himself while working on projects.

He had decided not to tell Leroy and Moopey where Nabu was.

He felt that he was happy in Okinawa right now and didn't want chaos to happen.

* * *

Marina smiled seeing Brianna playing outside.

But she noticed that Miko was a little distant around her but Rueben had explained that he was unsure about trusting her because of Amore but she understood and hoped he'd come around but the young teen experiment was happy being with his father along with Krista.

She saw Sukai watching Miko go off into the forest.

The ten year old blue alien experiment didn't like it when Miko didn't want to play and went off on his own. Before he went away to Turo with his Mom, he and Miko had been best friends and played together but Lilo knew how those times when Miko wanted to be alone made Sukai sad but he understood that Miko wanted to be alone right now but Rueben sighed hearing that Miko had ran off again.

He cursed Amore under his breath as he went after his son so they could talk but he knew that Miko had changed since the last time he and the other members of their family had seen him.

Miko was hiding in a bush but was crying softly to himself as Rueben approached.

It broke his heart to hear Miko sad like this.

"......Miko it's okay.

It'll be okay.

Are you thinking of Amore?

Is that...... why're you sad?" he asked softly as Miko looked up at his father with tears running down his face.

"I-Ih Dad.

Living on Turo with her wasn't fun.

She was always mad and I was afraid and wanting you and Krista.

She told me....... you forgot about me along with the ohana.

She destroyed my trust in others." he replied crying as his father wrapped his arms around him.

"Ssh buddy it'll be okay.

I know she was mean but she's gone now and never coming back.

You can trust Marina.

She's a better mother than Amore.

Ohana would never forget you.

You're one of us and with out you, family wouldn't make sense or be whole.

I have always loved you since the first day that jerk Maru created you and after you left with Amore, I never stopped thinking about or worrying about you.

It's part of my job as a father.

Come home please Miko

For me?" Rueben said as Miko nodded nervously.

"Ih Dad, I trust you." he replied leaving the forest......

* * *

Leroy looked nervous as he was preparing to say something important to Moopey and had a small box with him to give to her.

Jumba laughed knowing what Leroy wanted to tell Moopey as they saw her enter the living room.

"What's going on Leroy?" she asked curious.

"There's...... something I want to ask you and it's not going to be easy.

We've been great friends for a long time since we first met and I think we should be more than friends.

Here." he told her handing her the box but Pleakley saw her gasp and her eyes go wide as there was a diamond ring in it.

"Will you be my buchee bu and marry me?" Leroy told her as Jumba and the others were anxious to hear her answer.

"Yes I will." Moopey said licking him gently.

Lilo was happy but surprised for the couple but Rueben along with Kaimi and the others were happy for them because right now one ohana was being fixed while one was just beginning before their eyes and hoped it would last for many years to come.......


End file.
